Melancholic Hug
by puriri
Summary: Even Mikado misses Izaya's presence. Eventually. Izaya/Mikado, fluff.


Prompt: Orihara Izaya / Ryuugamine Mikado: I miss you

Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo

* * *

Though Mikado didn't want to and already forced himself to not think about it, he couldn't stop missing Izaya's presence. Mikado knew that the possibilities of him getting the chance to meet Izaya are no more than 50 percent. He has school to attend and Izaya—has his so-called-work to do. Mikado did treasure others' opinions of him to stop missing Izaya (in this case, Celty). But he couldn't. Mikado decided to stop thinking about it and sighed. If only he was able to meet Izaya for a minute; that's more than enough. He stood up from the floor where he was laying on as he took the phone next to him. He knew he could call Izaya; or even call the entire Dollars members to bring Izaya in front of him. But once again, he couldn't.

So he gave in. He putted his phone next to his computer. His attraction to Izaya won't do any goods to him anyways. He could just stop minding about that information broker; or just boycotting to go online in the chat room to refresh his mind off Izaya; or just—stop thinking about forgetting the feeling he's got. He couldn't forget anything from Izaya.

He stood still, trembling in confusion as the chat room he left showing _Kanra_ and _Setton_ on its monitor. Mikado did not dare glancing at it. He chose to look up and took a piece of tissue to wipe his face. He felt a little better afterward. But in a second, he knew. He knew that the only reason he needed to be this down was Izaya. He needed Izaya as soon as he could meet him. But, when could it be?

He noticed that the chat room was empty. He checked the chat history hesitantly. _Setton_ was asking _Kanra_ about _Tanaka Tarou_—him; and _Kanra_ just said that _Kanra_ herself (or himself, Mikado thought) needs to go somewhere. And the two of them have logged out. Mikado wondered why. Usually,_ Setton_ and _Kanra_ would talk to their selves until hours. Mikado clicked the button on the right corner of the monitor and it closed.

He stomped onto his tatami and lay down again, staring at the ceiling with no interest. He was just about to sit up when he heard steps in front of his apartment door. Mikado thought it was the owner of the apartment, but he doubted it at the same time since the steps were loud and jumpy. He waited for a while, hoping it's only someone who has no relation with him. He needed to be alone for a little while.

What kind of unfortunate event had come to haunt him; there were knocks on his apartment door. Mikado stayed on his tatami, believing that he has misheard it. He wanted silence. He wanted silence. He wanted silence. He wanted to be able to think. His hope broke into shattered pieces when a familiar voice sang from the spot where the steps stopped. As if he has collected the tune of that voice in his brain, Mikado jolted in surprise. The voice of a person he loved to see the most. That person was standing in front of his apartment, as if giving him a chance to make up his mind.

Mikado clenched his fist as he crawled to the door. Inhaling, he grabbed the door knob. His hand felt sweaty. That sweats made him think of his own mind. Could it be that he tried to get away from this visit by saying that he has no energy to open the door? Could it be that he didn't want to meet the person he wanted to meet the most? Could it be that he was scared of accepting the thing he was going to face in seconds?

He wanted to meet Izaya. So he gulped, tightened his grip and pulled the door open. And at the time where he was hoping for it to open as fast as he could barely see it dragged open, the door got stuck. Mikado paled. He checked the door, staring at its corner. And as he snarled under his breath, he took out the key and unlocked it. It was Orihara Izaya whom stood in front of him.

Izaya was grinning in victory as he mimicked a 'what took you so long?' with his thin lips in front of Mikado's face. Mikado blushed as soon as he saw the grin, recalling his fault for forgetting to unlock the door. But he was more nervous to get Izaya's red eyes staring at his with interest as per usual. His face reddened and he found it hard to breath.

But he held it in, believing that Izaya might find out about his nervousness. But he should have known that Izaya already read his mind. Mikado tried to catch his breath as Izaya's grin widened. Mikado suddenly felt his head being pushed onto the older man's chest, letting his feet to slip slowly. But then again, Mikado recalled what kind of warmth pushed him onto the same warmth. Izaya's hand ruffled Mikado's messy hair, his grin changing into a smile. Mikado drowned his head onto Izaya's fur jacket and hugged the information broker's back.

Mikado loved how Izaya's hands pat his shoulder, rub his back and then hug his body completely. Mikado too loved how Izaya also drown his head onto his slender shoulder, murmuring under his breath. Mikado couldn't listen to it, but he didn't mind. He was tickled by the fur on Izaya's jacket as he realized that he started to shed a tear. And as he closed his eyelids, the tears fell down his cheeks. His cheek reddened; the thing that happens when he cries. Izaya pushed Mikado's head nearer his neck, drowning his face even deeper onto the same boy's shoulder. Mikado too tightened his hug, letting his tears to touch Izaya's neck. Mikado heard Izaya says an 'it's cold, Mikado-kun,' and the younger boy curved his lips into a smile. Realizing that he hadn't said anything to the said person, Mikado parted his lips.

"I miss you," his throat hurt, "Orihara-san."

Izaya touched the boy's neck as Mikado finished saying that sentence with such voice.

"I know, who do you think I am? I am not some kind of idiot who doesn't notice that."

And as Mikado looked up and stared at the ceiling of the corridor with tears still running, he heard Izaya's low whisper in a tune he never thought Izaya would have.

"I miss you too—"

* * *

My first Durarara! fic; I guess I don't get their personality right. Haha, maybe it's even more than terrible? Beta-reader someone?

This fandom needs more Izaya/Mikado/Izaya.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
